


Nut

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kosmo's real name, Name Changes, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Just a casual chat. Shiro and Keith catching up on the good ol' times.





	Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cah game I had!

“Hey Shiro, How’s Curtis?” Keith asked, a smile on his face, hair looking beautiful.

 

“Great. Everything really fell into place after the wedding… What about you, how is your mom, and Kosmo?”

 

“My mom is doing fine. It’s been really nice having her around.” Keith smiled briefly. “But didn’t I tell you he told me his name?”

 

“Really? What is it?” Shiro said, slightly pushing up his glasses.

 

“Nut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. You won't.


End file.
